Candyshop
by DeservinsMAIN
Summary: I wrote this because I got bored haha (Noiz and Clear) Basically, Noiz taking Clear into a candyshop. One of my favorites c':


Clear was never really a person much for any other type of food, besides Aoba's cooking or candy. Being much of a homeless person really affected his way of eating what he wanted, Clear wasn't rich, but he was lucky enough to enjoy the sweets that come from the streets of the urban land. The candy shops made much made his mind come into dubiety. He remembered a time where Noiz offered to share his fried sugar donuts! Those weren't really candy, but they had a very saccharine taste which lit up Clear's taste buds in such a joyful way. Thinking of those sugar donuts really reminded him of Noiz, he decided to walk to the green playground where Noiz is often found at.

He entered the arcade-like town, as he did a little manhunt by himself looking for the green sprout. It didn't last long until he caught Noiz holding bags of food in his hands while eating a crepe in his hand. The expressionless face underneath the mask didn't think but to walk towards Noiz while closing his umbrella.

"Noiz-san!" Clear's voice caught Noiz's ears, as the computer maniac stuffed the finishing pieces of the crepe and shoved it in his mouth. Noiz was satisfied by the sweet fillings of the crepe but was in a light muddled and astonished state seeing a person like that white-haired mechanic being in such a place, in all honesty, Noiz found Clear as a kind of apathetic person.

"Clear? What are you doing here?" Noiz formed a very small frown, repeating to think that Clear shouldn't be there.

Clear smiled, clapping his hands together in a joyful manner "I came to look for you, Noiz-san!". Noiz jumped into the what Clear wanted as Clear licked his lips while looking at the boy's pierced face, the green bean assumed that Clear wanted something from him. Noiz was supposing that Clear wanted a more closer friendship, as in brothers, or maybe much more, even maybe making their relationship intimated.

"Noiz..." Clear said in a sexy manner, not realizing it.

"Yes?" Noiz flirted back, again not realizing that Clear wasn't trying to make any kind of coquettish kind of conversation between the two males. Smirking to the thought of the already seductive things he could of done to Clear's mouth against his or even causing their organs to rise up.

"Do you have any sweets that you have in mind? I have a major sweet tooth!" Clear lightened up again, making Noiz's mind briskly got most of his perverted thoughts out which turned him off immediately, unless... "What do you mean by that Clear?"

Clear raised an eyebrow "Eh? Were you not just eating a crepe? I was just asking if you could suggest any kind of sweet treats or if you could buy me a cart of sugary sweets" Noiz laughed at that.

"Even heard of semen?"

"Eh?"

"Nevermind"

Clear sighed, "If only there was some kind of candy land around by" he bowed his head down forward taking a turn, realizing that Noiz declined his request. Noiz finished his last fried donut, chewing on it rapidly but not exactly getting rid of his puffed up cheeks from it. Clear got startled from Noiz turning him over so their faces were facing each other, close enough that they can really look into each other's eyes.

"Candy land you say?" Noiz repeated, Clear nodded in response as Noiz lifted up his chin and gestured the white haired mechanic to follow him. Even though Noiz wasn't his master, Clear trusted Noiz enough to follow him.

It took a long walk to get to this, well I guess candy land that Noiz was just walking about. Clear usually didn't think about being impatient but he still had that mouth that craved sweetness, and it felt like when he needed something, he needed it. Badly. Clear was about to give up and go back to Aoba's roof but luckily they arrived just on time.

Noiz turned back facing Clear almost bumping foreheads, but he began speaking, while Clear felt his no scented breath "We're here". He backed away so the innocent one could see the view of the candy shop. (Who else is thinking of the candy shop song, I'LL TAKE YA TO THE CANDY SHOP DA DA DA DOOO).

Noiz leaned against the entrance of the shop, with a face of no expression, crossing his arms.

"Noiz-san..." Clear was speechless.

Noiz looked at him, opening his eyes for a quick seconds, going into repeated blinking "Go ahead, I'll pay for what you want". Clear knew Noiz was in a wealthy family, and even if he was alone he would still have millions in his pocket. But he was too nice to accept the offer, although that would mean they would walked here for nothing and abandoning Noiz's kindness, Clear ran into the candy shop while green bean waited for him to finish.

Noiz sighed, "I have a feeling I'm going to be broke after this".

Clear walked down the left side of the shop, seeing chocolate covered bananas to molds of chocolate bunnies that kind of looked like what Noiz attacked Aoba during rhyme. Clear was bored of the left side and left with only one of the chocolate items from the freezer. He went to the center of the shop which had crunchy bars, mash potato jelly beans, and even gum that could taste like all three meals in one. Clear loved this side, a little bit better than the left. But there was so much sweets he wanted, he really hoped Noiz wouldn't mind. His eyeballs ramble every single part of the shelves with candy, the majority of the lollipops there were gone, and soon to be consumed into Clear's stomach. He continued to roam the opposite side of the small shelf, bending down to the lower section of the white shelf. He was beginning to take a move onto the right side of the shop, he's been there for a little bit more than 30 minutes already. He continued to ramble his eyeballs around the sides and ended up with arms filled with candy, he placed it down onto the counter while the cashier gave a disgusted grimace.

The cashier began to scan the candy a little quicker while Clear crossed his fingers and closed his eyes underneath his mask hoping the amount would come out as much as he thought. Clear opened up his eyes, as the last few bars of candy came into bags. The cashier started to speak in a face of no grimace.

"$795.40"

Clear held in a gasp inside his throat, he gulped thinking Noiz would be furious with him. He was about to get Noiz until a bandaged hand gave in a handful of money, the bag was given to me and I held my hand as it trembled in frailty. The cashier told us to have a nice day as we both stepped out the store together, in silence.

It took awhile, before one of them talked. Clear was afraid to, he thought Noiz was still enraged. The compassion that Clear had towards Noiz was dreadful. Although Clear was the first to talk, he still had a hard time doing it.

"Noiz-san, are you mad at me?" Clear opened his clear umbrella as it started to pour and made sure to step over Noiz as well. Noiz looked Clear into the eyes, and shrugged "I have more than enough money you know, what else should I do with it?". The mechanic was puzzled "Eh? What do you mean?". Noiz looked at him "I just wanted to be nice for once, don't you gain something by being nice to others?". Clear never really thought of it that way, despite the fact that he was always nice but never received the respect back, he shut his mouth about that, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"So, was the candy shop fun?" Noiz inquired Clear's opinion in his normal tone, not acting angry or in despair over losing almost a thousand on candy.

Clear nodded, "I enjoyed it very well, mostly because I got this". Reaching into his pocket unwrapping a chocolate lollipop and popping it into his wet mouth. Noiz faked a smile, "Oh I see". Clear raised up his index finger wiggling it while shaking his head "No not this". Noiz tilted his head as Clear placed his handed back into his pocket reading out a 3D chocolate bunny mold in plastic, gelid feeling bag as he handed it over to Noiz. "I saw this when I was on the first shelf of the candy shop, that was the only item I got from that side, I thought of you when I looked at it so I decided to get it but since it's mainly for you, you can keep it" Clear twinkled from the way he was altruistic, he loved being kind. Noiz smiled lightly, hearing nothing but raindrops but he was glad Clear thought he was a magnanimous person.

"Thank you Noiz-san" Clear leaned and pressed the side of his face against the shorter man.

Noiz laughed, in the most benevolent way he can... "You're welcome".


End file.
